


Silver

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Build-A-Bear, Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mentioned: - Freeform, Post Hale Fire, Stiles Helps Derek, Stiles and Derek go shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tells Derek to go through the remaining items that they'd packed up after the Hale fire years ago. That's how Stiles finds him one day.</p><p>But it's okay, because he takes him to Build-a-Bear and discovers that Derek's still a kid at heart. It's really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fermata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fermata/gifts).



> So I'm almost finished this [ writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Twenty Four.
> 
> SIX DAYS LEFT.
> 
> Word of the day: silver.
> 
> -<3-
> 
> This is for [Another Erica](http://www.sayitthroughsong.tumblr.com) _because_ she's awesome, and also, we decided that our love was as fluffy as the fluff machine at Build-a-Bear and then suddenly, that's all I wanted. So anyway, our love inspired this~ I hope it's a good fluff.

 

            “Derek!” Stiles shouts as he barges into Derek's apartment. He's the only one in the pack that Derek had given a spare key to—for 'emergencies' Derek had said—and he tells him all the time that he overuses it. It's the best gift he'd been given though. Stiles wonders what Derek would say at the sound of that. “Yo, wolfie, where you at?”

            “Upstairs!” Derek shouts. Stiles shuts the door behind him and rushes up towards the stairs.

            He wants to go shopping today, because Derek's DVD collection is missing some classics. Stiles couldn't sleep last night, so he made a list of all the things he still needed to introduce to Derek (again). He's sure the wolf is going to yell at him, and tell him that he shouldn't be wasting pack 'resources' on silly things such as movies. However, Stiles would win him over (again) by pointing out that Pack Nights where they all hang out and bond are important to the pack. Then Derek would cave (again) and let Stiles pick out ten new DVDs.

            He loves that he knows this, that it's kind of their thing. Stiles pokes his head into Derek's bedroom, and frowns when he doesn't see him.

            “Derek?” Stiles calls down the hall.

            “In the attic!” Derek answers.

            He steps into Peter's bedroom and gets a chill. Stiles hates Peter's room, and he's sure it's because the presence of Peter lingers even when he's been visiting Cora down south for the past three months. Stiles starts climbing up the ladder and freezes.

            Derek's sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a bunch of boxes and random toys around him. Stiles steps over an _Easy-Bake_ oven and stands in front of his best friend. “Dude, what are you doing? Taking a trip down memory lane?”

            “Yeah,” Derek says, his voice distant. He picks up an old, grimy stuffed animal. (At least that's what Stiles _thinks_ it is?). “The anniversary of the fire is coming up. Peter told me I should come up here and throw out all the stuff that was ruined and I couldn't part with.”

            Derek lets the stuffed animal settle in his lap, his fingers moving over the dark material. Stiles feels his heart break, and wants to punch Peter for suggesting such a thing. Especially for Derek to do all on his own.

            Stiles settles down beside him and puts a hand on his knee. “I'm sorry, Derek. I know when my dad and I started throwing out some of my mom's stuff, I cried for months afterwards. I really thought I needed her favourite Kleenex box cozy. It took me a while to learn that it was just a cozy.”

            Derek's expression is a mix of _are you for real right now_ and relief. Stiles smiles and looks down at the thing in his hands. Derek's eyes follow his and then he shifts. “Stiles, it's just...this is the last thing that's _mine_. From before. It's...my mom gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday. I thought it was stupid, and I threw it in the back of my closet. I don't know why. I guess I thought I was too old to be getting stuffed animals at thirteen.”

            “Dude, you're _never_ too old for stuffed animals,” Stiles assures him. He scoots closer to Derek though, and leans into him. Scott had told him that the wolf part of him was always wanting to touch, to cuddle, to be close with everyone in the pack. Stiles assumes, and hopes, that Derek feels the same way. “But I think that one's had it's day. We could try washing it though—if you want.”

            “I think it's a lost cause, Stiles.”

            “What _was_ it?” Stiles asks, quietly.

            “A silver wolf,” Derek answers. “Because my wolf form is silver. So my mom thought it was cute, and a nice way to connect my wolf to my human side.”

            Stiles reaches forward and takes it out of his hands. He studies the burned animal carefully. His fingers brush the nose of it, and none of the blackness comes off.

            “I'm sorry, Derek.” Stiles looks up, meeting his eyes. His voice is quiet, almost a whisper, when he adds, “Want me to help you sort through this stuff?”

            “I'd like that,” Derek responds. “Can we...can we throw out the wolf last?”

            Stiles brushes his hand against Derek's, unsure how to offer comfort. “Yeah, we can do him last. I saw an _Easy Bake_ oven?”

            Derek's eyes light up a bit. “That's Cora's. I'm not going to throw that out—she loved that thing. I think it might still work.”

            “Really?” Stiles asks, excitement in his voice. “You know what that means, right?”

            Derek snorts. “We're not testing it.”

            “We are _so_ testing it,” Stiles says, nudging him with a grin on his face. “There's nothing yummier than _Easy Bake_ oven goodies. Nothing.”

            “That's a bold lie, Stilinski.”

            “What else do we have here?” Stiles asks, hoping that he can keep the mood light and easy. He's rewarded when Derek leans over and grabs a black binder out of a box. He holds it up for Stiles to see, and gives him a smile.

            “ _This_ is my dad's baseball card collection.”

            “Oh man, that's cool.” Stiles leans forward when Derek opens it up. “Are any of these cards worth something?”

            “A few of them. He never told me how much though, because he was pretty secretive about this binder. He put it in a fire-proof safe. I think it's worth more than either of us are thinking,” Derek tells him. Stiles hears the catch in his voice when he remembers his father, and he puts his hand on Derek's. Derek squeezes back.

            “Don't sell them,” Stiles says. “You still have money from the insurance. Don't sell these.”

            Derek lifts his head. “You think it'd be okay to keep them?”

            “Yeah, I do. Your uncle doesn't want you to throw _everything_ out, Derek. If he does, he's a fucking idiot,” Stiles assures him. Derek laughs a little and nods fondly, his eyes back onto the baseball card collection. “Besides, it'll make a great college fund if you ever have kids one day and need some cash.”

            “I don't know if I'll have kids,” Derek admits. He shrugs. “I think I'd like them.”

            “Me too,” Stiles tells him. “But I guess I'll have to adopt if I want kids. Or get a surrogate.”

            Derek lifts his head. “You'd be okay with that?”

            Stiles nods. “Oh yeah. It won't make them any less my kids, y'know? I'd still love them just as much as if they were part of my DNA. You know who taught me that family isn't always blood-related?”

            Derek shakes his head, “No.”

            “You,” Stiles says. He squeezes Derek's hand a little tighter. “ _You_ taught me that family are the people who care about you, no matter what. Who fight for you, who don't sleep for two days straight because you've been possessed by a Nogitsune and they need to find you. You would've died to protect me, Derek. And that? That's family.”

            Derek inhales sharply.

            “You're not alone, anymore,” Stiles adds. He means the words more than he realizes. Stiles watches as Derek looks at him. All Stiles knows is that he would do anything for Derek Hale. He’s crazy about Derek, crazy about the way he makes him feel, crazy about the way his eyes meet his in the loudest of moments. Stiles loves Derek. There’s no questioning it.   “No,” Derek says, a tug of a smile on his lips, and a small sway of his upper body, “No, I'm not alone anymore. I _know_ you're an idiot who would die for me too.”

            Stiles grins. “Fuck yes I am.”

            Derek sets his dad's binder aside and exhales. “Stiles, I appreciate that. I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger, but I am honoured that you think I'm worth it.”

            He snorts in response, and then something catches his eyes. “Oh my god, _that_ survived the fire?”

            Derek looks to see that Stiles is pointing at the world's most annoying singing fish on a plaque. Of course, Stiles is delighted at the discovery and leaves Derek's side to pick it up.

            “This is a Big Mouth Billy Bass!” Stiles exclaims, laughing with excitement. He beams as he hits the button. “What does it sin— _aw yes_.”

 

“ _Here's a little song I wrote  
_ _You might want to sing it note for note  
_ _Don't worry, be happy_ ”

 

            “Oh my god this is amazing,” Stiles says, laughing. Derek looks amused, as if he can't help it around Stiles and the damn fish.

 

“ _In every life we have some trouble  
_ _When you worry, you make it double  
_ _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Don't worry, be happy now  
_ _Don't worry, be happy_ ”

 

            “My dad got that for my mom on their twentieth anniversary. It was supposed to be a gag gift, to distract from the real one he'd gotten her, but she loved that damn fish so much,” Derek tells him as the fish keeps singing.

 

“ _Ain't got no place to lay your head  
_ _Somebody came and took your bed  
_ _Don't worry, be happy_

 _The landlord says your rent is late_  
 _He may have to litigate  
_ _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Look at me, I'm happy_ ”

            “Does this do the whole song?” Stiles asks, eyes wide. Derek nods, laughing now.

            “Limited edition,” Derek tells him.

            “Oh my god, it just keeps getting better!”

“ _I give you my phone number  
_ _When you're worried, call me  
_ _I make you happy_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
_ _Ain't got no gal to make you smile  
_ _But don't worry, be happy_ ”

            Stiles walks back to Derek, singing fish still in hand, and sits back down. He watches as Derek studies the fish. He wonders if playing it was a bad idea, but then Derek's lips curve a little more. “Did you know that this was my parents' song?”

            “Really?” Stiles asks, surprised. “That seems a little unusual.”

            “It probably is,” Derek says, shrugging, “but I think that's why my mom was so damn attached to the stupid thing. She used to play it when we were outside, and sing along to it. I think it reminded her when she and my dad were in love and struggling.”

            Stiles looks down at the fish. How could something so stupid mean so much?

“ _Don't worry  
_ _It will soon pass, whatever it is  
_ _Don't worry, be happy  
_ _I'm not worried_ ”

           

            Derek's eyes narrow on Stiles' but he can see the amusement dancing around. “Don't you dare hit play again. That thing sucks for us wolves with special hearing.”

            “Hey now, it sucks for us humans too—if it's overplayed. Okay, so this is definitely staying in the For Keeps pile.”

            “We have piles now?” Derek asks.

            “How else were you going to do this?” Stiles asks, shaking his head. He leans over and sets Big Mouth Billy Bass onto the _Easy Bake_ oven. Then he sets Derek's burnt wolf on it too. Derek pushes the binder over to the pile too. He glances at Stiles, who knows that he's relieved. “Alright, what's next?”

            “Laura's colouring book,” Derek answers, picking it up from beside him. “Do I keep this? It was in the car. Laura was always leaving stuff like that around.”

            Stiles picks it up and flips through a few pages of unicorns. “She hated staying in the lines, didn't she?”

            Derek snorts. “You have no idea. She was a rebel, through and through. She brought it with her to New York.”

            “Then we keep it,” Stiles says, nodding. “Maybe we could get a frame or something? Laminate it? Something to preserve it.”

            “That's...thoughtful,” Derek settles with. Stiles just sets the book into the pile. “I haven't thrown anything out yet.”

            “What about that bike over there?”

            Derek follows Stiles' pointed finger. He shakes his head. “I can't get rid of that. What if I _do_ have kids some day and I can pass on their aunt's bike?”

            “Derek Hale, are you secretly a hoarder?” Stiles teases, before he remembers _why_ Derek's holding onto this stuff. Derek doesn't get sad, or defensive, as Stiles had almost expected. Instead he laughs.

            “I am. That's why Peter was getting annoyed with me. I don't want to throw out _anything_.”

            “Sometimes,” Stiles says, “it's just a Kleenex box cozy.”

            Derek nods. He holds up a small t-shirt. “Like this?”

            Stiles laughs. “Unless you wanna try that on...”

            “Alright, this is going out. I don't even know whose it was anyway.” Derek tosses it to a clear space on the floor. He sighs. “I wish I didn't have to do this.”

            “Me too,” Stiles whispers.

♚♞♚♞♚♞

            “Whoa, whoa, wait, I've gone to _all_ your stores with you because Allison was busy. We just have to go to _one_ ,” Stiles says a few weeks later. He grabs Lydia's hand and tugs her behind him. She doesn't protest, as she tells him how she agrees that it's only fair.

            “But _Build-a-Bear_? Really?” Lydia asks, frowning. She glances around them. “Stiles, aren't you a little _old_ for stuffed animals?”

            “It's not for me,” Stiles defends. He lets go of her hand to rush around the store. And then he spots it. The body of a silver wolf.

            He turns around to Lydia. “Are you done shopping? There's something I need to do.”

            She glances down at her bags in her hands and shrugs. “I think I have everything I need.”

            “Great,” Stiles says, grinning. “Now I need to drive you home. I'm sorry to cut our date short.”

            Lydia follows him out of the store. “Are you going to tell me what that was all about?”

            “Nope,” he says. “But I'll explain it to you later, maybe.”

            “Whatever you say,” she says. “I'm sure it has something to do with Derek.”

            “What does that mean?” Stiles asks as he pushes the door to outdoors open for her. “You say that like it means something.”

            “It _does_. It means you're head over heels for Derek, and you have that look on your face.” Lydia wiggles a finger around at him, a knowing look on her face. “It's your _Derek is dreamy and I love him_ look. Ask Erica. She'll tell you all about it too.”

           “She will not!” Stiles argues. When Lydia raises an eyebrow as they cross the parking lot, he huffs. “I do not have a look.”

            “You have a look.”

**STILES:** _do I have a look?_

 **ERICA:** _other than your Derek look?_

            “What the fuck,” Stiles mutters. He lifts his phone for Lydia to see when she gets into the passenger seat.

            “I told you,” Lydia says, with a small laugh. “Ask her what it looks like.”

**STILES:** _what does my Derek look look like?_

 **ERICA:** _like the sunshine shines out his stupid ass_

“I hate you both.”

            “Please, you love us. Now don't you have somewhere to be?”

            “Right.”

♚♞♚♞♚♞

            “Why are we at the mall?” Derek asks, frowning in suspicion. “We went DVD shopping a few weeks ago after we cleaned out my attic. It can't possibly be time for _more_.”

            “No, no, we're going to a different store today.” Stiles beams. God, he's so excited to see how Derek reacts. He slips his hand into Derek's—just for tugging purposes, really—and pulls him along towards _Build-a-Bear_.

           When they get close, Stiles stops him. He puts his hands on Derek's shoulders. “Do you trust me?”

            “What?”

            “Do you trust me?” Stiles repeats.

            “Yes, of course,” Derek answers.

            “Then I need you to close your eyes, okay?” Stiles breathes. He doesn't realize how nervous he is until right now. Derek studies him, but then he closes his eyes. Stiles blinks and  realizes that Derek could change his mind at any moment.

            His hand is in Derek's again and he's leading him into the store.

            He brings him around to the empty body of the silver wolf, and he grabs it off the hanger. Letting go of Derek's hand, he holds the fur up. “Open your eyes.”

            Derek does, and then blinks a couple times in confusion.

            “We're in _Build-a-Bear_. We're going to build you a new silver wolf,” Stiles tells him. He waits. Derek could think this is the stupidest thing ever. He could be offended. They hadn't thrown the burned wolf out, but Stiles doesn't exactly want to replace the wolf.

            “A second chance,” Derek murmurs in surprise and understanding. His lips curve into a full-fledged smile. “Stiles, you never fail to astound me.”

            Stiles is taken aback by the words.

           “Can we make you one too?” Derek asks, excitement in his voice. He glances around and freezes. “A fox. Can we make you a fox?”

            “Yes, uh, yes.” Stiles leans back on his heels. “Foxes and wolves don't really get along though...”

            “That's never stopped us before,” Derek comments. He reaches behind Stiles and grabs the body of a fox. “What do you say?”

            “I say yes,” Stiles breathes. This had been his surprise, but he's pretty sure the only one stunned right now is him.

            “What do we do next?” Derek asks, not bothering to be embarrassed about his excitement. Stiles can't help it. It's the cutest thing he's ever fucking seen, and he just wants to kiss the hell out of Derek right now.

            Okay, maybe Stiles has been madly in love with him for over a year now.

            “We pick it's heart, and we can record our own messages. So when you squeeze it—”

            “You can replay the message,” Derek says, grinning. “Want to do mine and I'll do yours?”

           “Sure,” Stiles says. He points to the Hear Me section, and then Derek's the one tugging him along. Stiles stumbles once, but Derek just prevents him from falling on his face.

            “I'm going to plug my ears and focus on something. I don't want to hear what you say,” Derek tells him.

            “I...yeah, okay,” Stiles says, smiling. If he could see Derek this happy all the time, Stiles would die happy. He watches as Derek hands him a heart to record on, and plugs his ears. Stiles glances down at the recorder in his hands. When he hits 'record', he looks up at Derek and says, “ _Don’t worry, be happy…I'm in love with you, Derek Hale_ _and_ _I think I always will be._ ”

            He doesn't play it back, just taps Derek's shoulder, and hands him another heart. He plugs his ears, but he couldn't hear Derek even if he tried to eavesdrop. His heart is beating too damn loudly. Why had he said that? Why had he—Stiles doesn't care. He can _feel_ Derek's happiness vibrating through the store.

            When Derek taps his shoulder to let him know he's good, Stiles wonders how lucky he is to have met Derek. He smiles.

            “What's next?” Derek asks.

            “I can help you over here,” a girl says. Stiles thinks that it's Heather's little sister, but he doesn't care. He just trails happily after Derek.

            “Do you want to stuff yours first?” Derek asks.

            “We can do them at the same time,” Heather's little sister assures them with a smile. The smile seems familiar, so Stiles is positive that she's related to Heather. But it's been over a year since high school, and he hadn't seen her sister since elementary school.

            “First things first,” she says. “I need you to warm your friend's heart in your palms. Make a wish and then place it inside your friend.”

            “Uh,” Stiles says. He wants to tell Derek that he doesn't have to do this part of the process, because Derek might think it's lame, but then Derek has his wolf's heart in between his palms, and his eyes are closed.

            If Stiles hadn't been in love before, this would've been the moment he would've fallen in love with him.

            Derek has seen so much pain, so much misery, for one person in such a short period of time. He's always seemed so strong, so tough, so together. Stiles had always known that wasn't necessarily true (the together-part, that is). He just can't help but admire Derek.

            This man embraced the simple pleasure of building a bear, something that kids did, simply because he'd known. He'd known that Stiles had wanted him to have a second shot. He had known that Stiles had wanted him to be happy—to find some sort of closure over the lost of the original silver wolf. He'd known and he had accepted it with glee.

            Stiles doesn't think he can love Derek any more. It's impossible. Derek opens his eyes, meeting Stiles'. “I made my wish. Have you?”

            “No,” Stiles whispers. He closes his eyes, shifting the heart into his palm, covering it with his other hand.

            _I wish for Derek to find happiness, to get the second chance he deserves. To get his happy ending._

            “I made it,” Stiles breathes when he opens his eyes. Derek seems to be delighted.

            Heather's little sister helps them stuff their friends. Then she tells them, “It's time for your friends to be stitched up. Give them a hug, and then we'll get onto the surgery.”

            “Surgery? Isn't that a scary word for kids?” Stiles asks, but he's hugging his fox.

            She laughs. “I thought you two could handle it.”

            Stiles glances at Derek who squeezes his wolf tightly before handing it over to Heather's sister. Their eyes meet again, and something changes in his gut. He just knows that this would be the best idea that he's ever had. Stiles beams when he hands his fox to her.

            “Now, we like to suggest you go to the Fluff Me station. You can brush your friends down.”

            “We can skip that one, I think,” Derek says, laughing as if he hasn't been following all the steps like a five-year-old.

            “Then it's time to name your friends!” Heather's sister says.

            “I think I know what I want to name mine,” Stiles says, instantly. His eyes sparkle and he tells Derek with certainty, “Sour Fox.”

            Derek bursts into laughter, and then he says, “Mine shall be Sour Wolf. But I think you should go for Chatty Fox. Or maybe Brave Fox.”

            Stiles shakes his head. “Nawh, I really like Sour Fox.”

            “Um, okay?” the girl says. She walks them to a birth certificate screen for them to fill out.

            “Stiles! Look!” Derek points at the Dress Me station when they pass by. “They have a Batman outfit.”

            “Bat Fox it is!” Stiles shouts, laughing. He taps the screen, writing out all the information for his new friend. He glances at Derek, who's grinning as he fills out his own screen.

            “When you're done, go look for outfits, and I'll meet you up front.”

            “Thanks, Sara.”

            Heather's little sister grins. “I almost thought you didn't recognize me, Stiles. It's nice to see you so happy.”

            “Thanks,” Stiles says, relieved he'd recognized her. He looks back to Derek. “I can't believe they have a Batman outfit. My fox is going to be so badass.”

            Derek snorts. “What kind of outfit should I get Sour Wolf here?”

            “Uh, I don't know dude. Something sexy,” Stiles teases. “What about a police officer?”

            “Too Sheriff-y for me,” Derek says, laughing. He stills though, and reaches out with his free hand to touch a firefighters' outfit. “What about...?”

            Stiles steps close beside Derek. He leans against him and quietly says, “I don't think anything would be more fitting than that.”

            Derek smiles at him. “I wanted to go to school for that—when I was in New York with Laura. After I got her through school, though.”

            He can't explain how simply _beautiful_ the thought is, so instead he gives Derek a look of pride and says, “Then that's what Sour Wolf shall wear.”

            “Yeah,” Derek says.

            They stand at the counter, and dress their animals. Stiles realizes for the first time that they are getting looks from parents who eye them down. But Stiles doesn't care. He just looks at how pleased Derek seems, as they walk up to the cash register.

            Stiles pays for them—after much debate with Derek—and then they walk out of the store carrying two Take Me Home boxes with their 'friends' inside.

            “That was pretty great,” Derek admits when they get into Stiles' Jeep.

            “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,” Stiles murmurs.

            “Stiles...when we get home, I want to be there when you listen to Bat Fox.”

            He nods.

            They start giving their animal friends back-stories, and discussing how the two met. They agree that the fox and the wolf had major issues with one another to begin with, but slowly, they started to see each other for who they are.

            “Sour Wolf definitely admires Bat Fox's way with words. And the sound of his voice,” Derek says, confidentially.

            Stiles bursts into laughter. Then he says, “Bat Fox definitely approves of Sour Wolf's firefighter abs.”

            Derek snickers.

♚♞♚♞♚♞

            “Are you ready?” Stiles asks, his throat tight. He's holding his fox, watching Derek carefully.

            “Yeah,” Derek whispers. “Please, just...”

            “Okay,” Stiles says, taking the deepest breath he can manage. He then squeezes his fox and listens.

“ _You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you, Stiles Stilinski_.”

           

            Stiles blinks, and he can tell that Derek's nervous, waiting for his reaction. He just rushes to say, “Listen to mine. Right now.”

            His voice fills the air.

“ _Don’t worry, be happy…I'm in love with you, Derek Hale_ _and_ _I think I always will be._ ”

           

            “Do you mean that?” Derek asks.

            “Dude, we brought these animals to _life_ , and you can't change the recording on that heart unless you want to un-stitch him. Do you think I would record that if I didn't mean it?”

            Derek's hand with Sour Wolf falls down, and his other free hand is pulling Stiles' face to his.

            Stiles has to laugh into Derek's lips because he's trying to tug Bat Fox out from in between them.

            The words play again.

“ _You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you, Stiles Stilinski_.”

            As Derek deepens the kiss, Stiles reaches out for the silver wolf. He squeezes it while it remains in Derek's grip.

“ _Don’t worry, be happy…I'm in love with you, Derek Hale_ _and_ _I think I always will be._ ”

           

            Derek pulls away and murmurs, “I could listen to that over and over again.”

            “I know the feeling,” Stiles responds.

            “I love you, Stiles.”

            Stiles' grins. “I love you too, Derek.”

            Derek shakes his head in amusement. “You astound me, Stiles. I have no idea why you care so much about me, why you went out of your way to help me heal, or why you stuck around. But I'm done questioning it. I'm so damn happy you're in my life. I'm so happy you gave me a second chance—at love, family, and friendship. I had so little of it before you.”

            Stiles blinks, trying not to get overwhelmed with emotions. He fails miserably. “I wished for your happiness.”

            “I wished for your love,” Derek murmurs. “For your safety, and for your happiness.”

            “You have my love,” Stiles tells him.

            Derek says, “I'm never going to let go of this silver wolf.”

            Stiles snorts. “Funny, I could say the same about this fox I know. Lydia and Erica are going to be so smug about this.”

            “ _That’s_ what you’re thinking about right now? Let me change that,” Derek says laughing as he presses his lips against Stiles’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I bet none of you would've expected this for the word 'silver' - it's okay, neither did I. I really thought this fic would end up being a story about Derek getting shot by some hunters and the bullet would have wolfsbane and Stiles would have to help him through that. Instead...Build-a-Silver-Wolf came out!)
> 
> I hope this was decent enough fluff. And it wasn't too cheesy (and if it was, let's pretend it's cheesy in all the right places).
> 
> RELEVANT LINKS/INFO:
> 
> · Reason why I did not post Friday is [here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86638185582/30-days-of-writing-skipping-todays-fic) (along with a sneak peek). Reason why I did not post Saturday is [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86743000017/longest-day-holy-crap-there-wont-be-a-fic)  
> · I posted a SECOND sneak peek of my fic, Just the Same, that will be posted every Monday and Thursday starting June 2nd, 2014. (There are seven parts in total). Go here to see the [first sneak peek ](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86068765337/below-the-read-more-you-will-find-a-sneak-peek) and here for [the second](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86638185582/30-days-of-writing-skipping-todays-fic).  
> · Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) if you would like! I love getting messages and talking to you guys! **If you've been following and haven't commented/let me know, please do! I'm trying to keep track of you guys so I can do a proper thank you at the end :)**  
>  · SPECIAL THANKS TO THIS[ LOVELY CREATURE](http://summerchild-madeofstone.tumblr.com/) who helped make me smile today, which helped lead to Build-a-Bear fluff.  
> · [_Don't Worry, Be Happy_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yv-Fk1PwVeU) by Bob McFerrin, of course  
>  · [Build-A-Bear website for anyone who may not know what it is](http://www.buildabear.ca/)  
> · [ Big Mouth Billy Bass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znd0tIKjsPU) (Also pretty sure that a limited edition of BMBB singing the whole song doesn't exist. SUSPEND YOUR DISBELIEF PLEASE.)


End file.
